


With the End comes a Beginning

by Pinnacle of Failure (Cromirn)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Motorcycle Gang AU, sasuke is still an ass, tonton is the bars cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cromirn/pseuds/Pinnacle%20of%20Failure
Summary: Motorcycle au, inspired from some friends on a discord server :PSakura can't keep her feelings away from Sasuke, but he knows and he doesn't like it. She knows that she must change, for the boy of her life or herself, but it has to happen.





	With the End comes a Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't checked this over yet, so theres probably a few mistakes

Clasping her sweaty palms together, Sakura nudges past people, making sure to keep her head down and eyes cast on the ground. She knows what she’s going to do is going to fail; miserably at that. But she has to try! She won’t give up because other girls like the same boy that she does!

It’s the last day of middle school, and what has she left to lose? She wants to go to high school knowing that she tried, that she wasn’t a coward and left her hopes and dreams behind with less than a thought.

As she nears the familiar hallway, she feels her heart beginning to pound against her ribcage. Sakura is doing for love, it’s not anxiety she’s feeling, it’s her love trying to get out from her heart to the boy she loves. It doesn’t take long for her to find her crush, looking through his locker.

“Sasuke-kun,” She begins, and feels her face begin to pinken, “I was wondering that you might want to hang out sometime this summer.”

He scowls, “No, I have better things to do than hang out with you.”

“But Sasuke-kun-”

Sasuke’s scowl only deepens, and she worries that his face might never relax from that, “I don’t want to hang out with you, Sakura, I’ve got better things to do than hang out with a girl that I don’t like.”

She can feel her heart drop, drop further down down her throat and down where it should be. “I-”

“God, Sakura, you’re worse than the rest. Leave me alone.”

Dejected and heartbroken, she skulks away, hands still clasped together but now chilled. Her face is all hot and flushed, and she knows that she probably looks like she ran a marathon. 

Wasn’t she good enough? Why didn’t he like her? She had excellent grades, she was in the track team and she always kept up her appearance. 

Eventually she ends up beyond the school, down the main road to the more urban parts of Konoha. Konoha Middle School is in the suburbs, but that never stopped Sakura’s mother from placing her only daughter in the better school. Sakura likes to walk home after school, especially if she doesn’t have practice or a meet for track, and it’s not like bus passes are free for nothing, either.

These parts of Konoha aren’t exactly the best, but after having to walk through it so many times for so long it doesn’t really bother Sakura, regardless of how wired her head is at the moment. 

A loud crash and a few shouts erupt from the brightly painted bar, and soon enough Sakura spots bodies pour out of the single door. They push and tumble over each other but that doesn’t stop them from running. Sakura can taste the fear the rolls off of them as they leave, but she’s smart enough to know that it’s most likely the booze.

One last person appears from the door, deadass sprinting towards Sakura. She doesn’t have the mind to move but realizes what's going on the moment he collides with her. A man his size would have no problem taking down another man his size, so imagine the ice-cold shock that erupts from Sakura the moment he rams into her, the absolute fear and confusion as she begins to tilt back, and back and back until her shes on the ground with an awful thud and shout from more than two people.

The man only stumbles but is back to running albeit at a more steady pace, while she is curled in on herself with a throbbing wrist and scrapped arms.

“And stay out!” A shout from the door is the least of Sakura’s concern, but it does become so when the speaker appears at her side, scowling lightly. “Kid, what happened to you? Oh, never mind then. Is it alright if I bring you in and get you wrapped up or… yeah, I should probably bring the kit out.”

The blonde hoists Sakura up like she weighs nothing and strides closer to the door of the place, dropping her right next to the crevice of where the black pavement turns into two steep cement steps. The lady grunts out an ‘I’ll be back’ and enters the bar again, and Sakura can smell the waft of air of the interior. Smoke and booze. 

She remembers that she has to hurry back home, because mama doesn’t like it when she’s late. And she knows that she’s gonna give her hell when she sees the injuries.

“Tsunade, why do you need that? Did you hurt someone again?” She hears from inside the building. “You never bring that out otherwise.”

Two people exit the building, one of them the blond that carried Sakura and the other a dark-haired woman, wearing nothing but nurse slacks. When the other woman spots Sakura, she mutters something underneath her breath.

“This is why I like to get rid of those boys as soon as possible, Shizune, they don’t pay attention to where they're going,” Tsunade says with a grim tone, opening the transparent box and taking out some items that Sakura doesn’t know the name of.  
Shizune sighs, raising a hand to palm the side of her face, “Let me get some alcohol.”

“Get some liquor too!” Tsunade adds, a grin cracking her firm face into something a little warmer. Turning back to Sakura, she eyes the girl with something calculative. “So,” she begins, voice becoming firmer, “what are you doing around here?”  
Sakura purses her lips together and looks down, “I’m just walking home, ma’am.”

“From where?”

“School, ma’am.”

Tsunade snorts and grabs Sakura’s wrist, the one that isn’t aching. “Call me Tsunade, girl, I’ve never thought of myself as a ‘ma’am’.” She checks her elbows and her skin, making sure to make note of where they are.

“I- I’m Sakura,” If Tsunade told her first name, and Sakura guesses that she should too. “I was just walking from school.”

“There isn’t a school in this area for miles,” Tsunade says, now grabbing an item that she layed out, “What school do you go to, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Konoha Middle, ma’am.”

“Tsunade, please.”

“‘Kay,” Sakura mutters, feeling the burn as Tsunade whips away at her skin with a wet piece of cloth.

The door creaks open again and Shizune shuts it closed with a foot. In one hand she has a brown plastic bottle, and in another she holds a red thermos. “I’ve got peroxide for the girl and coffee for you, Tsunade.”

“Did you know that this girl walks from Konoha Middle?” Tsunade says as she is handed the brown bottle. 

“That’s almost three miles away,” Shizune cautions, eyes snapping toward Sakura with a frown, “why do you walk? Do you have anyone to take you to school and back?”

Sakura shrugs, looking her in the eyes, “My mom picks me up after track, but that's the only time she’s available. And I like the walking, it’s not like it hurts me or anything.”

Tsunade hums in acknowledgment, but it doesn’t sound happy or pleased. “What does your mother say about it?”

She has to pause and think. Sakura can’t remember when mom got mad at her because she was away, nor did she seem happy about it. She settles with a shrug, keeping her words to herself.

They don’t answer, and Sakura is glad about that. She’s not the best with confrontation, especially directed at her. Maybe that’s why Sasuke was so mean, because she isn’t confident in herself. Tsunade works on the arm with the broken wrist, to which she says it's just sprained, nothing too bad, and Shizune works on the other arm, taking care to lightly wipe away any grime that collected on her fall.

“How far much more walking do you have to do to get home?” Shizune asks seemingly out of nowhere. 

“Mhn, ‘bout another twenty minutes, fifteen if I hurry.” She responds with a small sigh. 

“How about I give you a ride,” Tsunade speaks up, now looking at Sakura, her fingers linger on her bandages as Tsunade stands, “You shouldn’t be walking so much, especially if you're already in the track team.”

“‘Was’,” Sakura corrects, leaning forward a little and brushing at her knees, “The track year ended a few days ago.”

“Still, you’re too skinny,” Shizune says this time, butting into whatever Tsunade was going to say, “Too much exercise can be bad for a young child's health, especially since you look like you haven’t been taking in as much as you burn.”

Looking down at her hands, she feels like she can’t do anything. The ache is still there in her wrist, but it’s more on the fact that she doesn’t know what to say. “I don’t need a ride,” She declares, “I can walk.”

Scowling, Tsunade sticks her chin up, “Yea, just decline an offer after I helped ya.”

Sakura can only grimace. “I should be on my way. Mama doesn’t like it if I take too long.”

She’s off before they can say anything to her, hastily waving goodbye to them. She knows she’s being rude, declining an offer like that, and then lying about her mother's annoyance to her lateness. She knows it's wrong, but Sakura doesn’t want to deal with it.  
It doesn’t even last more than two blocks, her walking, after a low rumble shakes the earth and pounds at her eardrums before turning into a deep purr right next to her. Tsunade relaxes in a motorcycle, eyes trained on Sakura as she slows down to a stop, 

“I offered you a ride,” She shouts cautiously over the purr of the engine, toes barely touching the ground as she tries to stabilize herself on her bike, “Don’t you want to at least give it a try?”


End file.
